ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Westcot
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Who is Master Wu's Mother?! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Buddermeow (talk) 05:48, August 15, 2018 (UTC) "Who is Master Wu's Mother" article Please don't create articles for investigative purposes. That's what the forums are for. However, I see that you're already asking on there... I'm simply clarifying. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 06:37, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Reply Hello, welcome to the Wiki. Don't worry about the Master Wu's Mother article. We all make mistakes here. To become a Staff, you need to help out the Wiki, fulfill the requirements, and be kind to other users. That means to become a Rollback, you need at least 800 productive edits and your account must be at least one month old. But I would rather you, and anyone interested in becoming a Staff member for that matter, make good edits because you want to, not just to gain Staff rights. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 07:55, August 15, 2018 (UTC) No problem! Have fun editing. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 08:03, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Not bad. Thank you for helping out! I really appreciate it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:23, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, but here aren't any (it would be a pain to say when you edited every time you do). However, I do check most edits, so I'll come across your edits once in a while. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:12, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Reply About your email problem, did you try ? If it doesn't work, I guess you can contact FANDOM about it. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:15, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Hi! It's me, Jellyity, and I believe I have figured it out! So, maybe alot of the Oni were killed by the Dragons, and now most of them are in the Departed Realm. So, in order to destroy Ninjago (the Realm), The Oni will try to ressurect the dead Oni. (that was the purpose of the Oni masks.) I believe they grant special powers so the Oni could safely transport them. (wear the mask if there is danger, then use your fighting advantage to win, or to run away, in the case of the Mask of Hatred.) Jellyity (talk) 19:24, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity Hey Dash. Would you be interested in joining my Wikia? It’s for doing world building, like an “Exquisite Corpse” (In this case multiple authors, same Canon.) Right now I just attempted to get the “Pounce!” Badge, so I need to clean it up, but it will be ready soon! Link here: https://universestuff.wikia.com/wiki/Universe_Wiki . Jellyity (talk) 19:55, September 2, 2018 (UTC)Jellyity Skulkin Powers I mean, I don't think Skeletons having elemental powers is canon. Frakjaw never Lightning. And.. never really did much at all.Warptoad (talk) 07:33, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Yo Dash. The FSM got his powers from Dragon/Oni heritage. Also,the only people we have seen using Magic are Clouse and Nadakhan. Jellyity (talk) 10:22, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Yo Dash. The FSM got his powers from Dragon/Oni heritage. Also,the only people we have seen using Magic are Clouse and Nadakhan. Jellyity (talk) 10:22, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity A lot of those "canon" sources are based off of old information that's more about the continuity of the sets though.. Look, I dunno. Whether Frakjaw has Fire powers or not, he never used them in the show, he never had a name in the show, and his character design was copypasted for a hundred other skeletons. Skeletons had elemental powers and Spinjitzu in the sets so they could make toys with them using it, but I don't think that was relevant to the show's story. Warptoad (talk) 03:22, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Photo Handling I don't know. Some people like to put hese kinds of photos on their profile page. I usually delete the ones that are inappropriate or duplicates. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 15:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) There isn't exactly a job for it, but if you would like, you can browse through and let me or an admin know if you see one that needs to be deleted. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:47, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Dash, on the "A good ending for Ninjago 2019, could you edit your message to remove all mentions of my username? It shows up when people google "Jellyity". Thank you in advance. Jellyity (talk) 21:57, September 21, 2018 (UTC)Jellyity Because it shows up when people search my username. Jellyity (talk) 10:15, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Jellyity Re: Hey, just a quick, I dunno, thing:)? Hello, we usually don't make new pages just for a character's variation. I heard it shows the images for the eight most popular pages for that category, so there's hardly anything I can do to fix it. Sorry about that. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 17:33, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Hi Dash! How are you? I just wanted to ask if you could friend people on the wiki. Thats all. Have a good day! Tw38 (talk) 11:07, September 27, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 When I went to your other theory, I couldn´t see anything. I think its glitched. Tw38 (talk) 01:01, September 29, 2018 (UTC)Harumi Re: A couple quick things Hello. I'm doing fine. How about you? #To be honest, I've only seen Ninjago stylized as NINJAGO on their website, so I've really never thought about it. Many wikis, including Wikipedia, don't use their stylized form, but they do mention it on the first sentence of their page. We can do that on the LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu page. #Having a separate wiki just for the movie seems a bit tedious in my opinion. We also have articles from video games and books that are also non-canon. #If you use visual or classic editor mode, there should be a button to link internal and external pages. If you're using source mode, type in User blog:Dash Hyphen/The Full Lore of NINJAGO to get a working link. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 05:42, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Does it happen with just this link? Or does it do the same thing with your other blog posts? And you're not bothering me. You can message me about anything :3 ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 18:15, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Re Yeah no problem. I noticed it was broken and figured it needed fixing. Re: Sorry.... That's all right. You can always undo your edits by going to the page's history and clicking on the undo button. There's also a preview button above the publish button so you can check what your edits do and fix anything that looks wrong. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:28, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: Um, is something wrong with my profile? Nothing's wrong. You can get that badge multiple times: when you make an edit and the grand total amount of edits happens to be a multiple of 1,000. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 21:58, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Only users with certain rights, such as admins, can protect pages. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:45, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Reply Editing others' talk pages is vandalism, so don't do it again, please. It's a special template that shows your name, not me. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 11:53, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Yes, Quinton is right, what you did i.e inserting nonesense in other people's user pages without their permission is practically vandalism. If you were not a new user, you would have probably been blocked for that.Ninja72 (talk) 12:45, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Reply FANDOM's changing the wikia domain to fandom.com. It shouldn't affect this wiki too much. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 19:42, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Hi! Click this! https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72371 yw :) Tw38 (talk) 16:44, October 6, 2018 (UTC)Harumi Re: Hey, quick question:). Discussion Mods can: *Delete and restore threads and replies *Close and reopen threads *Highlight and unhighlight threads *Edit suforumbs *Move threads to a different subforum *Moderate the chat *Deleting blog comments *Edit and delete article comments I do believe Discussion Moderator is the best position for you since you reply more to blog posts and threads than actually editing articles. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 04:33, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Probably, since the forums are getting more activity than before, but there are hardly any need for a Discussion Mod except maybe removing spam and moving threads to their right subforum. You think you're up for it? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:13, October 11, 2018 (UTC) I wouldn't suggest fixing grammar. The edit tool is mainly used for removing bad words and spam. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:59, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Your theory blogs Told ya I'd get around to reading them. ;) --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 07:54, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Westcot Is This Working 09:42, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Westcot (talk) 09:44, October 12, 2018 (UTC) You can check under Signature to see if the link is there. If it isn't, you can link it by adding talk). ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:16, October 12, 2018 (UTC) talk 16:17, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Westcot(talk) 16:19, October 12, 2018 (UTC) ---- Ah yes, it is a shame they're hidden now. The original comments are located here, in case you wanted to see them: * "The Full Lore of NINJAGO" * "The Elements and the Other Things" And I will check out the thread you linked, but not tonight as I am studying for midterm exams. --The Last Booker DeWitt (talk) 05:28, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ---- Westcot. Hi. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Join the chat please. Tw38 (talk) 23:36, October 13, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Hey Hey I'm on now if you wanna chat GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 04:16, October 14, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 User Profile: Westcot | Talk 04:10, October 14, 2018 (UTC) User:Westcot | Talk 04:13, October 14, 2018 (UTC) https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Yes, AGAIN. Im bored XD Westcot | Talk 22:02, October 14, 2018 (UTC) Westcot | Talk 22:04, October 14, 2018 (UTC) https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72850 This will make you laugh. I promise. Tw38 (talk) 23:48, October 14, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72875 CONGRAGULATIONS, YOU ARE INVITED TO A ROLEPLAY! Tw38 (talk) 19:29, October 15, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 You changed your avatar again XD. I liked the Jay one. But its okay. Tw38 (talk) 11:14, October 16, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Chat Hey, sorry, that I did not join chat earlier. I was at school and my phone did not have much battery left.Ninja72 (talk) 13:16, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey, please come back, alright. Just because I did not reply immediately, it does not mean I hate you.Ninja72 (talk) 17:51, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Reply Yeah, what Ninja72 said. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:26, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Haha, yeah xD. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 12:03, October 17, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Hey Hey u on? GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 03:39, October 19, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Highlighting Threads You should only highlight threads that are important to the wiki. Theory threads don't count, and therefore shouldn't be highlighted. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 17:50, October 21, 2018 (UTC) West. https://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72508 Continue this thread on the Ninjago Fanon Wiki. Tw38 (talk) 11:26, October 23, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Introducing Myself Hi Westcot! Nice to meet you. I'm Wikikinetic, a longtime watcher of the TV show who's recently gotten interested again in the TV show, along with getting interested in writing Ninjago fanfictions (though I'm usually just here because I have a FANDOM account and I happen to know about the show). About the good wishes, I wanted to say you're welcome, and I'm happy to help anytime. :) Wikikinetic (talk) 07:34, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Why did you leave the chat? Tw38 (talk) 19:06, October 24, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 West. Ninja72 left the chat... Tw38 (talk) 19:07, October 24, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Eyy, West. I finally figured out how to add a picture! Re:Birthday Thanks, even though you are late, I still appreciate it.Ninja72 (talk) 08:55, October 28, 2018 (UTC) West. I hope you like SVTFOE (Ster Vs. The Forces Of Evil)! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxEEiXmBGUM There you go! Tw38 (talk) 17:06, October 28, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Master of Energy I got a message on MoE's "Ninjago Wiki" and I don't know why. I saw that you got one too (and also a lot of other active people on here). Do you have any idea on what's going on? GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 18:11, October 28, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Ikr! But he probably just remembered our usernames and maybe sent a message to us on a wiki he created. I mean he sent one to Ninja, but he blocked him, so... :/. I'm not even going to edit on his wiki anyways, so he's kinda just waisting his time. There's already a Ninjago Wki. Oh. And he blocked me. So...yeah.GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 18:17, October 28, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Yeah, "The Friend." If you see the episode it's actually kinda cute and somewhat heartwarming ^^. GumballxPenny2000 (talk) 21:41, October 29, 2018 (UTC)GumballxPenny2000 Please help me idk how to delete a picture... Tw38 (talk) 11:04, October 30, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 (Nya) I found this on youtube XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLhaoxfVvGI Tw38 (talk) 02:14, November 3, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 My friend is hating on the show because she thinks its childish. But she has only seen one episode and she doesn´t remember what happened in it :l Please help me. Tw38 (talk) 09:42, November 3, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Thank you Westcot. ¨My Little Pony theme song.¨ XD Tw38 (talk) 01:35, November 4, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Userpages Just to know, you are not supossed to edit other people s userpages, even if they are vandals. Ninja72 (talk) 12:13, November 7, 2018 (UTC) I said "close the thread" as a suggestion, I was not trying to tell what to do. Also, by the way, no offense, but your blog is not exactly going to solve the problem either.Ninja72 (talk) 14:58, November 7, 2018 (UTC) Sigh, why are there always arguments between the two of us? It was not just me, several other people also thought it should be closed. And honestly, I am not sure what exactly your problem with that is? Threads which are spam just get closed. You are the only one who has a problem with that. Ninja72 (talk) 18:10, November 7, 2018 (UTC) If you really think that he should not have been blocked, go ahead and ask Buddermeow to unblock him, I can not, even if I wanted to. I do not have the ability to block and unblock people, as I am not an admin.Ninja72 (talk) 18:55, November 7, 2018 (UTC) You're/your Hey, just to know you're is a contraction of you are. Your is what is used to show possession.Ninja72 (talk) 17:57, November 8, 2018 (UTC) Username I did it. I changed my username to Kaipengeist. It's a combo of Kai and Alpengeist, my favorite roller coaster, located at Busch Gardens Williamsburg. Kaipengeist (talk) 14:42, November 10, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Check Check, Check? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 18:07, November 10, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist XD Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 20:48, November 10, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Westcot... I made a mistake... I clicked on this video. At 6:00 IN THE MORNING. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqjojO_U3F0 Tw38 (talk) 11:42, November 11, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Another check Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 19:24, November 26, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re:Da Wiki is da Broken What do you mean? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 02:57, November 12, 2018 (UTC) I think maybe it's his browser that's doing that. Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 03:12, November 12, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist I FOUND IT, WESTCOT! I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE MLP SONG THAT YOU LIKE! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOsTRTMvpsk Tw38 (talk) 22:36, November 18, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Hey, West. Look what I found. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=luvBWwXl_Do&app=desktop Tw38 (talk) 22:36, November 18, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Chat Wanna join the chat? Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 02:21, November 19, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Highlighting Please stop highlighting threads that should not be highlighted.Ninja72 (talk) 16:25, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Furthermore, it is an abuse of Moderator power. No thread should be highlighted unless an admin has granted you permission. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 18:23, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes, Quinton is right, it is technically an abuse of power to highlight threads that are not important to the whole wiki.Ninja72 (talk) 05:50, November 21, 2018 (UTC) West... I have sad news... DISNEY FORGOT TO PUT NINJAGO IN RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET! Tw38 (talk) 22:34, November 21, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Chat Tw38 (talk) 22:35, November 21, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Its you, Kaipengeist, and me in a video! (Its really not that but we have names and avatars like Jay, Nya, and Kai) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADCnV6M_O_M Tw38 (talk) 09:59, November 22, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Yes, chat. Tw38 (talk) 09:45, November 24, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 I forgot that you made the thread, so I edited it to say "argument". I was talking to TheLoner.Tw38 (talk) 20:29, November 25, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Oh, nevermind. Nobody made their signature on that message on my talk page, so I assumed it was you. Sorry for the confusion. Tw38 (talk) 20:32, November 25, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 THE ALMIGHTY WESTCOT HAS RETURNED AFTER WEEKS! Hey, how are you? Tw38 (talk) 03:03, December 6, 2018 (UTC)Tw38 Re:Congrats Thanks! Warptoad (talk) 21:53, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Re: (Untitled) Yep! XD Thanks bro! Kaipengeist, A Guy (Talk Page) 12:29, December 11, 2018 (UTC)Kaipengeist Re:Highlights No, wikia has disabled highlighting threads. Also, glad to see you are active again.Ninja72 (talk) 11:17, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Hey, West! I didn´t know you came back! Welcome back! How are you? Tw38 (talk) 18:47, January 21, 2019 (UTC)Tw38 Im good. Chat? Tw38 (talk) 21:50, January 21, 2019 (UTC)Tw38 Westcor You still there? MISFORTUNE (talk) 00:11, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Rebuttal If I remember, you told me that the Emperor and Empress were bad towards Harumi, were they as bad as the Dursleys to Harry Potter?